The present invention is directed to a novel curing process for the manufacture of thermoplastic elastomer binders. The thermoplastic elastomers comprise copolymers of macromolecular monomers and alkyl acrylates. In conjunction with energetic materials, the binders form solid propellants with high burn rates and increased insensitivity over conventional binders.
It is known that thermoplastic elastomers can be used as binders for the energetic materials in solid propellants. It is also known that thermoplastic elastomers based on block copolymers of styrene and butadiene or isoprene exhibit greater shock insensitivity than the crosslinked binders that are currently used in solid propellants.
The macromolecular monomers of this invention are primarily those taught by Milkovich et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,116, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety into this application. Copolymer compositions comprising the macromolecular monomers and alkyl acrylates are also taught in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,255, also incorporated herein by reference, teaches hydrophilic copolymers made from macromolecular monomers and either hydroxyalkyl acrylates or hydroxyalkoxyalkyl acrylates.